1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document processing apparatus, such as an electronic typewriter or the like, which does not have a display unit dedicated for mode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a document processing apparatus, such as an electronic typewriter or the like, various kinds of modes can be selected by a single mode selection key as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,917 (reference numeral 18 in FIG. 1 of this patent), and information of the selected mode can be displayed on the picture surface of a display unit.
That is, in a conventional document processing apparatus, such as a typewriter or the like, which displays mode information, a specific key for mode display is provided, and mode display is performed only by depressing the specific key.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, however, since the specific key for mode display must be depressed every time mode information is to be confirmed, it is troublesome to confirm mode information.